Replay and Retry
by DestinyButterfly
Summary: It was said that when you die, you were allowed to fix the mistakes you had made before. Be it in a different time or a different world. It was only a myth, yet Giotto held onto that saying. And here he is, once Giotto di Vongola, but now Sawada Tsunayoshi. A twinfic and a reincarnated Giotto into Tsuna!
1. Chapter 1

**KHR does not belong to me, but I wish it did. The only thing that belongs to me would be the fact I made up this idea, and that's pretty much it ouo. I hope you guys enjoy, because I kinda made the idea in the middle of the night, which I was supposed to be sleeping, but whatever. Hope you guys enjoy~!**

* * *

Death was something that shouldn't be questioned. In all reality, it was difficult to describe it. When one questions it, it only brought up questions that could never be answered. Giotto never questioned it, instead he never really thought about death. It was until he made Vongola into a vigilant group did he acknowledge there was a chance for him to die.

When Daemon had betrayed Vongola and with Daemon trying to tear Vongola apart, Giotto never faltered. He believed in his friends, and hoped that he would see them after death. In the end, he had decided to step down from Vongola, and go to Japan.

Just as Asari had said, Japan was very beautiful. Giotto was content, and had changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada. There he found a wife and married her, and with that had children and died old. Giotto would admit he was very content, but there was a regret that he couldn't help but have.

He wished that he could've done something for his friends and for Vongola. Even though Giotto did all he could do, he could admit that he could've done something to help Daemon, but instead he didn't do anything, just knowing that Daemon would soon betray him.

So here Giotto was, looking at a ceiling and feeling very small. He felt very confused and knew there was something wrong. He knew that he was lying down and was supposed to be in heaven or somewhere. He knew he wasn't _supposed_ to be alive. But here he was, laying somewhere that looked nothing like his home. If Giotto turned his head, he would see another crib and baby sleeping happily.

What was going on? Giotto could only think, he swore that he didn't do anything to deserve this. He tried to move his body, but instead he was met with nothing but sporadic like movements. He stopped his efforts, and just hoped to whatever god that was listening that nothing was going to be bad.

Giotto had regrets, he knew that, but he didn't think that he could do something to help him relieve him of these regrets. Instead the once respected Vongola Primo was now a baby, stuck and couldn't help but feel frustrated. He saw a women with brown hair enter the room and a man with bright yellow hair. The man with bright yellow hair went straight to the baby on Giotto's right, and he saw the amount of sadness and frustration that resonated in the women's eyes. She said nothing, and instead went to where Giotto was and smiled.

Giotto felt happy and couldn't help but gurgle when he saw the women smiling at him. She was making cooing sounds, but on the right side, he saw the man with yellow hair doing the same to the other baby.

"Who's my boy? That's right, it's you Ieyasu!" The man with yellow hair said to the baby who was now named Ieyasu. Giotto felt conflicted, someone had his name, but it wasn't him. But before he could dwell in his own thoughts, the women picked him up.

"Tsunayoshi~! Tsu-kun, you're my most precious. I love you!" The women said to him, and Giotto felt happy. He felt loved, and he felt the love that a mother would give to her son. He never had that before, living in the streets when he was younger, he never experienced this before. So instead he held out his hands to touch the women's face and smiled.

 _The once known man in the mafia, Vongola Primo, who soon moved to Japan and was named Ieyasu Sawada, was now Sawada Tsunayoshi._

* * *

 **So like yeah, I am trying to make it a little unique, but the fact that it's a twin fic and Giotto reincarnating as Tsuna is pretty common, it's pretty hard to write. I just got this idea randomly, and to be honest, I'm not sure how this will go. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Rate and Review please!**

 **DestinyStarlight Signing out~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR does not belong to me, but if it did, I would make all my yaoi ships together. Rate and Review please!**

* * *

Everything started slowly, Giotto knew that. He knew that it would be a slow change for someone to change into a cruel person. He knew this, because he had seen the horrible sides of many people. Being young again, he had to watch it all over again.

Giotto knew that from modern changes, he was very new to the technology in this era. To be honest from him, he would rather be back to the 18th century. It was a bit easier to understand half the stuff they were teaching. Times have changed, and now the world was different from what Giotto knew.

Giotto was smart, but just because he was smart, didn't mean he had all of his athletic aspects that he had before. His mind would get confused when he would write. From when his mind remembering the beautiful cursive that he used to write in, but his muscles couldn't correspond with it. Along with the movements of _grace_ that he once had before, because of that, he would trip over his own feet.

It caused a lot of problems for Giotto and to be totally honest, it caused him to get frustrated. But as time went by, and Giotto and his older brother grew, he had noticed that his older brother was changing. When they were younger, at the age of 5, Ieyasu would at least let Giotto follow him around and play with him. But something changed, and it all changed when Vongola Nono had come to their house.

He was there to witness Vongola Nono sealing Ieyasu's flame, and with that, told his father that Ieyasu would be someone important. And that he was sorry, but Ieyasu would have to soon take over Vongola. Giotto knew, he just _knew_ that he had stepped into a world where he would once again be in the mafia. He felt bitter about it, but he didn't want to go back. But even when he thinks like that, Giotto knew he missed the times he used to have with his guardians.

Giotto- no he was now Tsuna- had witnessed the bitter betrayal of joy that filled his father. His father was happy about Ieyasu being someone important, and that he was proud as a father that Ieyasu would be the one to succeed. Tsuna would sometimes feel angry and maybe a bit jealous that his father never shows him kindness and affection. But before he could feel upset about it, his mother would pick him up and smile at him. With that, she would soon explode him with affection and love, telling Tsuna that he was the most important boy to her.

Tsuna felt torn, he didn't know what to say and what to do. In all total honesty, he didn't know if he should feel glad that he doesn't have to be involved in the mafia, instead he would be able to stay with his warm mother, the mother that would be lonely if he had left and become a mafia leader.

Ever since that moment when Ieyasu and Tsuna were 5 years old, Ieyasu _changed._ It was a slow changed, most normal people will take a while to notice it, but Tsuna was smart and observant. He noticed that his older brother would look at him with disgust and anger, as if Tsuna wasn't meant to be there. Tsuna would sometimes feel upset, _what had he done wrong to make his older brother so mad at it?_ Thoughts like that would fill his mind.

Ieyasu enjoyed being the center of attention, and that baffled Tsuna a bit. He remembers before that Ieyasu was selfless, now all of a sudden he's selfish. As if a switch had turned on, and he soon changed. Tsuna couldn't understand it, and just stayed quiet about this new change from Ieyasu. Tsuna would sometimes wonder if his mother would abandon him to give the attention that Ieyasu wanted. That thought would make Tsuna feel bitter and angry. It was as if his mother had super powers because she would always hug him and tell him how much she loved him. During those times though, Ieyasu wasn't watching.

Instead of sulking about his brothers' change, Tsuna had decided to take his studies a bit more seriously. He would read advanced books, and would take a morning jog around the town by the time he was 9 years old. Of course his mother was worried about his independent attitude towards her, and he would reassure her that he just didn't want to be a burden to her anymore. She would look at him with sadness and when Tsuna saw those eyes, he would let his mother spoil him.

Sometimes Ieyasu would see those moments, and Tsuna would see the jealously fill his eyes. By the time they were 6 years old, Ieyasu started becoming physical. But of course, Ieyasu wouldn't dare hit him at home, only resorting to verbal abuse. The reason would be because their mother was always there, as if daring Ieyasu to attack Tsuna.

At one point, Ieyasu would get so frustrated that he would beat the living hell out of Tsuna. Tsuna would have to stay at school for a long time, because the injuries would hurt too much. But that started when they turned 9 years old. Sometimes Tsuna would think about that one moment, and remember meeting the coldest eyes.

The eyes were sharp, and the person had black hair. Tsuna got up slowly, and when he did the person whipped out tonfa's.

"Herbivores aren't supposed to be loitering around in the school." The boy had said, and Tsuna stared at him. He felt nostalgia hit him, and the one person that would come to mind would be Alaude. Of course the nostalgia had ended, and soon Tsuna was greeted with new bruises.

It wasn't as if Tsuna let Ieyasu hit him, Tsuna just didn't think it was morally right. Sure it was right to fight back with someone if they hit you, but to Tsuna, that was his _older_ brother. And because Ieyasu was his older brother, he thought about the famiglia. Tsuna couldn't hurt his family, and because of that, he couldn't fight back.

Sometimes he would hear G's constant nagging in his ear. Telling him to be more open minded, and try to not act so childish. Be a bit more mature and fight back. But in all total, G wasn't here anymore, along with all of his other guardians. In the end, Tsuna was on his own, but he knew that he could survive this. He was stubborn and because of that, he wouldn't back down. Instead, he would show his guardians that are most likely in the afterlife, that he could do this. That he could be able to live on his life with no regrets, and instead, would try to fix the regret that he had in his life before.

* * *

 **So yeah, I made chapter 2, and now I have to work on my other story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, and I like the thought of Nana being nice to Tsuna. In other twin fics that I had read, most of them have a neglectful mother, and Tsuna was left defenseless. But to me, I want to make the older twin a bit more constricted of where he could beat Tsuna up. Sounds harsh, but Tsuna will have character development ish. I don't know how Giotto was in his life as a Vongola boss, so I am going with what all other fanfics go with Giotto's past.**

 **Q: Will Giotto's Guardian's be reincarnated with Giotto?**

 **A: No, because to me, that would be somewhat cheating. To be totally honest, I think Giotto should try to make the bonds and make new loyalty to a new generation. So if he had his previous guardians, I think it would somewhat be unfair, because they would only be loyal to Giotto and wouldn't bother to give Ieyasu somewhat of a try.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed, and thank you all who reviewed my story!**

 **DestinyStarlight Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

When Tsuna was only 9 years old, he had met the skylark, Hibari Kyoya. If anything, Tsuna didn't know if he should be grateful or not. He was greeted with another Aluade. The personality and the way Kyoya talked were exactly like Aluade. If anything, Tsuna felt a pang of nostalgia. He felt grateful for feeling a reminder of his long forgotten past, but he didn't really appreciate the fact that Kyoya would beat him up.

Tsuna was brave, and because he was brave, he had decided to try to befriend the skylark. Their meeting was exactly how Tsuna predicted it. A beating that Ieyasu was never able to achieve, but Tsuna did not give up. If anything, it gave him the determination to keep on going and pursuing Kyoya. He was stubborn; he won't give up that easy!

It took Tsuna half a year, before he thought about bribing Kyoya with food. _It worked with Aluade, why wouldn't it work with Kyoya!_ Tsuna had thought before bringing the food to Kyoya. To his delight, it worked, and Kyoya and Tsuna became closer over the years.

Kyoya would always be there when Ieyasu would try to beat him up. It was that simple act that made Tsuna a bit more confident in his life. He felt unsure about the big steps he was doing, but having Kyoya around eased him. He focused in school better, and if anything, people didn't refer to him as Dame-Tsuna as much as before.

But in the corners of Tsuna's mind, something would mock him. Tell him that he shouldn't be here; if anything he should be dead. Not alive in this era. But when Tsuna would feel depressed, Kyoya would hit him in the head and say,

"Don't act like that herbivore."

Those words helped Tsuna a lot.

When Tsuna had turned 14 years old, his bond with Ieyasu did not get any better. It seemed as if it got worse over the years, Tsuna had tried countless of times to befriend Ieyasu, but he pushed him farther and farther away. It didn't help with the fact that Tsuna felt like something was going to change, and he would soon have to interfere. He looked to the tree outside in the yard, and felt as if someone was watching them.

 _This is bad.._ Tsuna thought. Something was going to change, his Intuition told him. But he didn't know if it was a good change or a bad change.

* * *

 **Short chapter TT^TT, sorry! I was busy with finals, and I didn't know how to write the story. So I update really slowly, I'm so sorry for that! Please rate and review my story!**

 **DestinyStarlight Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! I suddenly got that inspiration to write the next chapter, and I have to apologize for the almost year wait. I'll try to make it as long as possible! I hope you guys enjoy! Everything may seem super messy, because I'm writing this from memory. I'll try to make it as close to canon as possible, but boy, I'm not sure if I am going to add the future arc, I'll see. The Battle of Rings will be tricky to write, but I'll try my best!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did, then all of my yaoi ships would be real.**

 **My best friends beta this! Thanks so much**

* * *

Tsuna woke up with familiar warmth and a nervous drop in his stomach. He slowly pulled himself up and shivered. _There's someone watching…_ Tsuna thought and turned his head to the window, he didn't see anything, but knew better. His intuition was warning him, and it wasn't a good idea to ignore it. It had saved him in the past and it helped a lot with avoiding bullies.

Sighing and slowly feeling exhausted, Tsuna decided that he should just skip his morning exercise and do his morning routine. He'll need the energy for later.

After he finished getting ready, he carefully walked down the stairs. _It wouldn't be good if I ended up tripping to the bottom again._

"Morning mom," Tsuna greets Nana as he walked into the kitchen, a smile fitting on his face upon seeing his mother. Nana hummed a happy tune, and turn around with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Tsu-kun, you're not doing your morning exercise?" Nana asked, Tsuna shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"A change of pace isn't bad for the soul," Tsuna replies amusement written on his face. Nana just laughs and goes back to making breakfast. Tsuna walks towards the chair and sat down, waiting for Nana to finish making breakfast and then go to school to meet up with Kyoya.

After a few silent minutes, Tsuna heard shuffling up the stairs. _Ah, it seems like Ieyasu is awake._

"Tsu-kun, can you go get the mail for me? I'm kind of busy at the moment," Nana asks, not bothering to look up and turn around to ask. Tsuna just nods and walks out the house to get the mail.

A prickling sensation crawls onto his back, and Tsuna felt the hairs on his neck stick up. He rubs his neck, trying to calm himself down. Rummaging through the mail, he soon sees an advertisement about a home tutor.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to crumble the paper and throw it in the trash, _it'll save a lot of problems,_ Tsuna thought. His intuition blaring at him to do the action he thought of, but Tsuna resisted. _No matter how innocent it looks, I can't stop the feeling of wanting to crumple the paper and throw it away;_ he sighed, and walked back inside the house. He sees Ieyasu on the top of the stairs, scowling his way down.

"Morning Ie-kun," Tsuna greets, only to get shoved off to the side from Ieyasu.

"I don't want to see your pathetic face this early in the morning," Ieyasu sneers at Tsuna, and Tsuna just sighed. _No matter how many times I try to treat him nicely, it just doesn't work. But it doesn't mean I'm willing to give up,_ Tsuna thought.

"Mom, there's an advertisement talking about a home tutor," Tsuna informs Nana as he walked back into the kitchen, Nana smiles.

"Oh my, I should call that tutor then!" Nana exclaims happily, and takes the paper from Tsuna's hand to call the home tutor. Tsuna chuckled worriedly, _I don't think you're supposed to be willing to call this shady home tutor Mother._

Ieyasu scowls harder, glaring at Nana's direction, "Is she really going to take up something that clearly smells like a scam?" Tsuna just stares at Ieyasu for a moment, before smiling.

"I'm sure Mom is just thinking for the best of us," Tsuna replies calmly. Ieyasu didn't seem to agree with Tsuna and growls. Tsuna heard Ieyasu mutter, "I'm living with stupid people."

Nana then walks back into the kitchen with a wide smile on her face, "Tsu-kun, Ie-kun! I hired a home tutor," and Tsuna mentally face palmed. Ieyasu glared at her," Why would you call that tutor! It's clearly a scam," Ieyasu sneered at Nana, but she didn't look any different.

"It's free too; the tutor only wants food and a home to stay in!" Nana didn't look like she was going to change her mind about this 'home tutor.'

The saying 'ignorance is bliss' echoed in Tsuna's brain. Suddenly the door bell rang, and Tsuna walked over to the door.

Opening the door, he didn't see anyone, _it must be one of those pranks, ding-dong ditch was it?_

"Ciaossu!" a high-pitch voice from below Tsuna greeted. Tsuna looked down and saw a black fedora with a yellow band wrapped around it. A baby with chubby cheeks and beady black eyes, and was wearing a suit. Then Tsuna eyes stopped upon seeing the pacifier, a yellow pacifier. That's when Tsuna remember, _Aracobaleno?_

Tsuna's face scrunched up, but made a mental note to research it later. Crouching down to be the same height as the baby, "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor!" The baby said, and Tsuna stared at him. He didn't feel a lie coming from the baby, and he was pretty sure this baby wasn't really a _baby._ He knew the curse, he had seen it before, and so he knows the truth. Tsuna just smiled at the baby, not bothering to show any disbelief.

"Hmm… is that so? Mom, the home tutor is here," Tsuna turned around and made a 'come in' gesture to Reborn.

"Oh is he?" Nana asked and then she saw the boy following Tsuna and crouched down. "Ara, what is a baby doing here?"

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor that was hired for your son," Reborn says. Tsuna was eating him breakfast, not wanting to go to school without anything in his stomach.

"Oh, then welcome!" Nana cheerfully replied to Reborn. Ieyasu wasn't as accepting as Tsuna and Nana.

"What do you mean you're the home tutor? You're just a baby!" Ieyasu exclaimed, glaring at Reborn. "I'm pretty sure this baby is playing a joke on us."

"Maybe he's a genius Ie-kun," Tsuna retorted back, finishing his orange juice and dusted himself as he got up. "Indulge him, don't judge by his appearance," Tsuna scolded. Ieyasu only glared at Tsuna, before shoving him. Nana's eyes sharpened when Ieyasu did that action.

"Stop trying to act all smart, Dame-Tsuna," Ieyasu scoffed.

"Whether you believe it or not aren't my problems; I'm here to tutor you, Baka-Ieyasu," Reborn smirked. Tsuna sighed, _I feel so tired today, I hope Kyoya has some tea ready in the office._

"Tutor me? If anyone needs a tutor, it would Dame-Tsuna; he's stupid. I'm sure you two will get along because you're both idiots," Ieyasu taunted. Tsuna silently got up, not bothering to defend himself from the verbal insult.

"Ie-kun, stop saying such rude things to Tsu-kun," Nana's voice was sharp. Ieyasu flinched a little, but recovered with great speed.

"Hmph, whatever," Ieyasu muttered. Tsuna put his shoes on and headed for the door.

"I'm going now!" Tsuna yelled and walked out the door, "Have a safe trip!" Nana replied.

 _Chaos is going to start, I just know it,_ Tsuna shuddered. He was just glad that he wasn't going to stay in the house with Ieyasu being grumpy. He lifted his head and looked up at the sky; there were barely any clouds today.

 _Still…Why would an Aracobaleno be here?_ The Aracobaleno were seven people who held onto one set of the Tri-ni-set, they had a curse that forced them into the body of babies. Tsuna, when he was Giotto, had seen them before. _They are usually stuck with the mafia,_ Tsuna reflected.

Seeing the gates of Nanimori Middle School, Tsuna greeted the guards walking around the school grounds. _Kyoya, just like Alaude, has his own security force._ Tsuna chuckled, Kyoya was exactly how Alaude used to be when he was younger, but soon enough, Alaude grew up and matured. At the moment, Kyoya was still young, it'll take him awhile before he changes and matures.

Making his way to the Disciplinary office, Tsuna saw Kyoya sitting near his desk.

"Herbivore, take care of the paperwork," Kyoya demanded, and Tsuna paled just a bit. _No matter where I will be, paperwork will forever be my enemy._

"If you don't want this much paperwork, you should stop destroying Nanimori buildings," Tsuna stated as a tonfa was flying his way. Moving to the right, Tsuna just continued to walk towards the desk.

There was peaceful silence in the room, only the scribbling of pen writing on paper was heard in the room. Suddenly, a rumble was heard from the front of the school (and a loud yell of REBORRRNNN!), and Tsuna peered out the window. _What in the world?_ Tsuna thought, and there he saw his older brother in his underwear and a dying will flame on his forehead, standing in front of Sasagawa Kyoko.

"KYOKO-CHAN, I LIKE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Ieyasu's voice echoed throughout the whole school. Tsuna bit the bottom of his lip, _oh my._

The dying will flame went away from Ieyasu's forehead, and then made a face filled with horror at seeing that he was naked. As if he was being summoned, Kensuke Mochida walked right in front of Ieyasu, looking down on him.

"I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gets Sasagawa Kyoko as a prize!" Mochida exclaims, and Tsuna felt disgust fill him. His eyes looking at Kyoko and he could see that she was very uncomfortable, _you don't treat anyone as if they are objects,_ Tsuna angrily thought.

"Okay! I'll accept that challenge, as if I'll be beaten by someone like _you_ ," Ieyasu glared at Mochida.

"Herbivores are crowding," Kyoya said, and jumped out of the window to disperse the crowd gathering. Tsuna decided to follow him, but not jumping out of the window; he went through the regular way.

He walked towards Kyoko and patted her on the shoulders, "Don't worry about Kyoya, just get to class," Tsuna whispered to Kyoko's ear, and she smiled at him. The tension on her shoulder released and she walked to class.

Tsuna looked at Ieyasu, he _couldn't_ stop the feeling of disappointment enter him. Not bothering to say anything, he shook his head and started walking to class.

* * *

School went through the regular routine; Tsuna being chosen to answer questions that he knew the answer to, but gave an answer that is close to the regular answer.

The bell rang, telling everyone that it was the end of school and all the students were gathering around in the kendo dojo.

Tsuna stayed quiet, not wanting to get involved, but was curious on how this would end.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn's voice came to the right of Tsuna, causing him to flinch from the sudden sound. He turned his head and smiled at Reborn.

"Reborn, is it okay for me to confirm that you are here to watch Ie-kun?" Tsuna asked, and Reborn smirked. Tsuna just kept on smiling, not bothering to ask any further questions.

"I'm here to train Baka-Ieyasu to become a Mafia boss, Vongola Decimo," Reborn informed Tsuna, and Tsuna felt everything freeze. Rolling the information in his brain, and hearing the word Mafia and Vongola, Tsuna felt everything drop down on him.

 _It makes sense when we met the old man long ago, and the sealing of flames, but to hear that Vongola have fallen to the hands of Mafia…_ Tsuna felt sorrow fill his frame.

"I see…" Tsuna replied wistfully. Reborn narrowed his eyes, but didn't question Tsuna's reply, instead just jumped on Tsuna's head.

Tsuna didn't object to Reborn sitting on his head, instead he continued on his way to the dojo.

There was a huge crowd gathering, and Tsuna could see Kyoya's watching eyes in the corner of the room. Of course he wasn't going to get any closer than that, not wanting to get near a crowd.

Two figures were in the center, Mochida was in his kendo armor, and looked straight at Ieyasu, who was slouching and looked horribly bored.

"Let's just get this over with," Ieyasu drawled out, which ticked Mochida off.

"Do you believe you're going to win? I'm going to defeat you and defend Sasagawa-chan from your perverted actions," Mochida haughtily laughed.

"The rules are easy, you have to hit me once, anywhere, and if you do, you win. This should be easy for you, since you're a novice," Mochida explained. His stance was confident, as if knowing that he would be the one to win.

Mochida then attacked, the weapon Ieyasu received was way too heavy for Ieyasu to carry. So he was stuck with dodging attacks from Mochida, until a bullet hit Ieyasu's forehead.

Reborn had mysteriously disappeared after Tsuna had entered the dojo, so he already knew Reborn was the one who shot the bullet. Then Ieyasu fell to the ground, and all of his clothes were burnt off. Eyes shooting open so quickly and a dying will flame on his forehead he screamed, "REBORN! DEFEAT MOCHIDA WITH MY DYING WILL!" Ieyasu's voice echoed throughout the room.

Miracles happen, and Tsuna saw Ieyasu run towards Mochida and punch him in the face.

"W-winner is Sawada Ieyasu!" one of the kendo students said as he raised Ieyasu's flag. Tsuna stayed quiet, deciding to find Kyoko in the crowd.

Dying will flame fading out, Ieyasu showed confusion before smirking.

"Looks like I win, Kyoko will be going out with me," Ieyasu said. Tsuna found Kyoko and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, tensed up a little and looked at Tsuna in the eyes. Without even needing to know what she was thinking, Tsuna knew that Kyoko didn't like Ieyasu, probably afraid of him.

 _Wouldn't be surprised, he stalks her a little bit._ Tsuna thought, and he held out his hand to her, "If anything, you could always reject him, you don't have to say yes." Tsuna advised Kyoko and she gave a hesitant grin.

The crowd dispersed after they heard the voice of Hibari Kyoya," Herbivores you are crowding, I'll bite you all to death," and everyone was screaming and running away.

Ieyasu marched up to Kyoko, and sneered at Tsuna for being near Kyoko. Tsuna internally sighed, and Kyoko took a hesitant step.

"I-I'm sorry Ieyasu, but I don't want to go out with you," Kyoko bowed down. Little shakes of her shoulder knew that she was afraid of how Ieyasu will react, Tsuna saw Ieyasu scowl. Glaring harder at Tsuna, "What do you mean?!" Ieyasu hissed out.

"Ie-kun, don't try to push her into dating you," Tsuna narrowed his eyes, and before Ieyasu could respond, Kyoya appeared behind him.

"Sawada Ieyasu, for causing a crowd and stripping on school grounds, I'll bite you to death," Kyoya said as he pulled his tonfa's up. Ieyasu shouted and started to run away, the one person Ieyasu was afraid of was Kyoya, but he wasn't the only one.

Tsuna patted Kyoko on the shoulder, "Good job, you should go home now," Tsuna said with a smile.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun," Kyoko replied with a smile. Tsuna nodded his head and started to walk home.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot to finish the paperwork for Kyoya…I'll finish it tomorrow,_ Tsuna thought. A sudden weight was on his head, and Tsuna looked up.

"Oh Reborn, I thought you'll be with Ie-kun," Tsuna hummed as he made his way back home.

"Baka-Ieyasu is already at home, I'm here to ensure you get home safely," Reborn stated, and Tsuna carefully nodded his head.

A comforting silence was set on the way home and Tsuna decided to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind since Reborn told everyone that he was the home tutor.

"Why are you training Ie-kun to be a Mafia boss, isn't there anyone else?" Tsuna questioned. Pass a couple more houses and Tsuna should be home by then.

"Because it's in his blood," Reborn replies, Tsuna didn't feel satisfied with that reply, but wasn't going to question it either. _If I ask, it'll look suspicious._

"Baka-Ieyasu was the last candidate available since all the other candidates died, you're not on that list since you are the younger brother, the spare," Reborn clarified. Tsuna hummed once again and opened the door to his house.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled out, he heard the sounds of the boiling water in the kitchen.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled back. Tsuna smiled and took off his shoes, "Ie-kun should be in his room, do you want me to take you there, or do you know where it is already?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Take me there," Reborn demanded, he had a smirk on his face, _and he's enjoying this._ Tsuna walked up the stairs, towards the room on the third room near the end of the hall. Tsuna held up his hand to knock on the door, only to have Reborn kick the door down.

"Baka-Ieyasu, I have important things to discuss with you," Reborn strolled into the room as if he owned it. Ieyasu looked at Reborn and then looked up to see Tsuna; he got up from the bed quickly.

"What are you doing in here Dame-Tsuna? Did I tell you that you can come in my room? Who do you think you are?!" Ieyasu jeered at Tsuna. Tsuna just looked tiredly at Ieyasu, and was about to walk out the room before Reborn shot Tsuna.

"Stay in the room, this is something that you both have to hear together," Reborn said to Tsuna, voice serious, Ieyasu was laughing.

"Haha! That's just like you Dame-Tsuna; you would get controlled by a _baby_ of all things. Oh god, you'r-" Ieyasu was cut off, Reborn shot a bullet at him.

"Quiet Baka-Ieyasu," and Reborn pulled out a family tree chart. Tsuna slowly walked into the room, it seemed like Ieyasu wasn't going to shout at the moment, and not when he was just shot by a bullet.

"You two are descendants of Vongola Primo, whose name was Giotto, but changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu when he moved to Japan. He has the same name as Baka-Ieyasu," Reborn announced. Tsuna stared at the chart, _why is it in English?_

"Baka-Ieyasu was chosen to become the next boss of Vongola, while Tsuna you aren't going to be a candidate, you would most likely be endangered because you are related to Baka-Ieyasu." Reborn continued on, and Ieyasu gave Tsuna a look, it was a look that screamed 'I'm better than you'.

"All the other candidates died, Enrico died by a gunfight, Massimo drowned, and Frederico only had his bones found. The death is unknown," Listening to the description, Ieyasu didn't look terrified, and instead he looked indifferent. As if he didn't care about the death of the other candidates, Tsuna felt sick. He could tell that the Ninth must have been grieving over his sons deaths, he was once a father, he could relate to how it must have torn Timoteo apart.

"There's one other candidate, but he isn't an option, so we had to go to Baka-Ieyasu, he's the last resort," Reborn ended.

"It doesn't really matter, I'll be the next boss, _obviously_ I fit the role for one," Ieyasu arrogantly said. Tsuna could see an imaginary nose growing from Ieyasu's nose, _reminds me of the story, Pinocchio._

"Tsuna won't be an option since he's the youngest brother," Reborn added. Ieyasu looked overjoyed and he looked over at Tsuna.

"Hah! As usual Dame-Tsuna won't be important since he's useless and is the _younger_ brother," Ieyasu rubbed in Tsuna's face. Tsuna sighed and got up.

"I'm going to sleep now" Reborn said as he lay on Ieyasu's bed, "Wait! Who said you could sleep on my bed? Get off!" Ieyasu demanded, Tsuna left the room and quietly closed the door.

 _The mafia, I have this feeling that I won't be getting away with this, without going in deeper._

* * *

Tsuna did his usual run in the morning and ate breakfast after he took a shower. He didn't want to be near Ieyasu and Reborn at the moment, he had a feeling that Ieyasu would be more frustrated and angry now that Reborn was here. So leaving the house immediately, he heard a loud crashing sound coming from Ieyasu's room.

Tsuna continued on his way to school, remembering he had stacks of paperwork to finish for Kyoya after all. Making his way towards the Disciplinary room, he saw Kusukabe standing on the side of the room. Kyoya wasn't there, but Tsuna had a suspicion that he was doing a 'clean up' in Nanimori at the moment.

"Morning Kusakabe," Tsuna greeted as he made his way towards the stacks of paper.

"Morning Tsuna," Kusakabe responded, and Tsuna then went back to work.

Small sounds of EXTREEEMEE and REBORNN! But Tsuna decided to ignore it, he had important things to do, and that was finishing up the paperwork before Kyoya 'bite him to death'.

"Class we have a new student today, he came all the way from Italy," Nezu-sensei yelled over the class, all the girls squealing when they saw the new student walk into the classroom.

A familiar face and a familiar posture, Tsuna felt the ache of nostalgia hit him. _He looks like G._ Tsuna thought. Silver hair instead of red hair, medium length hair and a scowl on his face, there was no tattoo on his face, but it still gave the same affect of nostalgia.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato," he says, slouching but looking around the room, he stopped when he met Ieyasu's eyes. He marched his way towards Ieyasu and kicked his desk. Nezu-sensei was trying to tell Gokudera to sit down, but he wasn't listening.

"Tch, someone like you does not deserve to be the tenth," Gokudera taunted at Ieyasu, which in return, Ieyasu's face was red from rage and embarrassment.

"What's your problem?" Ieyasu yelled, but Gokudera just glared at him.

"You're my problem, you don't deserve to be the boss," Gokudera said and just walked to an empty seat, which was near Tsuna. He looked at Tsuna and snarled at him also, Tsuna just smiled.

 _He has the same attitude G used to have when we were younger,_ Tsuna thought, he wasn't at all afraid of Gokudera's actions. He was used to worse. Girls were squealing in the background.

"Oh my god! He's so cool."

"We should make a fanclub!"

"Kyah! We got another hottie in the classroom!"

Gokudera threw a dirty look at the girls, which caused them to squeal harder. He threw a piece of paper at Ieyasu's back.

Tsuna just stared; _this is only the start of it._

* * *

School ended and Tsuna decided to follow Ieyasu to where he was going, his intuition telling him that he should follow and not leave Ieyasu alone. He looked over and saw Gokudera leaning on the tree and he saw Reborn also. Ieyasu looked furious.

Tsuna silently walked towards Reborn. Gokudera and Ieyasu didn't spare to look at him.

"Reborn-san, if I defeat this guy, I'll be the boss?" Gokudera asked Reborn, to which Reborn nodded.

Ieyasu glared at Reborn. "I won't let you take that title away from me. I fully own it!" Ieyasu snarled while Gokudera scowled at him.

"Let's see about that!" Gokudera threw bombs towards Ieyasu. Ieyasu grimaced and tried his best to dodge the bombs.

"Reborn! Do something," Ieyasu desperately asked, and Reborn smirked.

"Then die for me," Reborn said as he shot the dying will bullet towards Ieyasu. Tsuna stayed quiet, feeling the dreading feeling gather in his stomach, _there's something wrong here…_

Ieyasu fell on the ground and once again went into Dying will mode, and started to fight back.

"REBORN! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF GOKUDERA!" Ieyasu exclaimed and started throw punches at Gokudera.

"Double bombs!" Gokudera yelled, he kept on throwing bombs and Ieyasu extinguish the bombs as he went.

"Shit!" Gokudera growled as bombs fell out of his hand. Ieyasu didn't do anything he just stood there and smiled maniacally. The flame on his head dispersed, but he wasn't making any movement to save Gokudera.

Tsuna saw Reborn pull down his fedora, probably a sign that he was frustrated and agitated with Ieyasu's act.

It shocked Tsuna so much to see such a maniac grin on his face. Maybe it was the fear, and frustration, to see that Tsuna himself wasn't doing anything, _but watching._ Gokudera's body wasn't moving, he was too shock at seeing the bombs fall, close to blowing himself up. Tsuna didn't know when his body moved, but before he noticed, Gokudera was getting closer. Tsuna figured out he was running, and he yelled.

"Get away!" and Tsuna tackled him down. Memories hitting him like a bullet, the panic and _G don't die!_

 _"Why did you save me?" G had asked Giotto when G almost got shot by a bullet. G was caught stealing food, and he was going to get shot, but Giotto had ran and saved him._

 _"Because people like us_ need to stick together and protect one another," Tsuna/Giotto had said.

Gokudera was shocked.

"Tsuna-sama! Thank you so much for saving me, I'll follow you anywhere!" Gokudera had said as Tsuna looked at him with confusion.

Reborn looked at the scene and sighed, _the younger twin is messing everything up,_ Reborn thought, but he couldn't bring himself to care. At the moment, he was disappointed in the way his student was acting, how he had left someone to die right in front of him and didn't bother to save him.

"Hmph, pathetic pieces of trash like you should stick together," Ieyasu mocked, walking away from the scene. He was glaring in the distance, _Tsuna always messes everything up. It's his entire fault!_ Ieyasu thought darkly.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and smiled, "I rather have a friend than a subordinate Goku-Hayato," Tsuna told Hayato.

"Of course Tsuna-sama! I'll be your best friend!" Hayato exclaimed with happiness and admiration.

In Tsuna's heart, he felt the hole of his missing friends fill up, _I'll enjoy life as much as I can._ Tsuna thought and laughed at Hayato's actions.

* * *

 **THERE'S THAT. Omg I can't believe I finished writing this qq. I felt the frustration for trying to write this all out, it's really messy and it probably doesn't make sense. It's been almost a year since I wrote a chapter for this story, but I hope you are happy with this chapter!**

 **Please review and tell me how this chapter was! I need to know what I can improve. And also, there won't be any romance in this fic, it's a general one. There might be crushes here and there, but there won't be pairings, since I am absolute shit when it comes to romance. Also Giotto may be in Tsuna's body, but that doesn't mean he'll be exactly like how he used to be as Giotto. He'll different because he has to adjust and change himself because he's in a new era and body so.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next chapter!**

 **DestinyButterfly Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking at the amount of Favorites and Follows, I'm so grateful to you guys. I'm very happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know Ieyasu may seem like a really side character, but to me, he's like how Nana was in the KHR series. Appears here and there, but doesn't stay for a long time, ya'know? I don't know how to make Ieyasu as a character since he's suppose to be bitter and _jealous_ of Tsuna, but I'll try to make his character have a huge impact on Tsuna. **

**Anyways, if I explain anything further it'll cause spoilers for later chapters, but Ieyasu for now will be a side character, appearing here and there, but I have to plan out what he'll do later on. The story is going to follow canon plots, the changes would be the dialogue and everyone's attitude towards one another, also this is a GENERAL fic. There would be changes to some canon plot, but in the end it'll have the same plot too.**

 **Please leave a review! I would like to know everyone's thoughts.**

 **My best friend beta read this! Thanks so much xD**

 **Edited 8/16/16: Horizon-Dawn helped find mistakes that I didn't see, thank you C:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, and then all of my yaoi ships would be true.  
**

* * *

There were times where Tsuna wanted to just curl up in a ball and scream at the world for being so unfair to him. He already failed in his life as Giotto before, how can he be sure that he wouldn't fail the life as Tsuna now?

When he looks at Ieyasu, he is reminded of Daemon. They are similar, yet different at the same time. Ieyasu was a reminder to Tsuna that, when he was Giotto, he had failed to stop his friend from falling into the pit of revenge. It didn't help that Tsuna doesn't understand Ieyasu also; he may have memories from another life, but he isn't fully able to relate to Ieyasu.

There would be other times where Tsuna would wake up and believe that he was Giotto still. He'll wake up and be greeted with G telling him the day's schedule. Then Asari would be drinking a cup of tea, his flute on his left side because he just recently played it. Knuckle would come back to the mansion after he had finished praying to God, and Lampo would be lying around on the couch. Alaude would be busy with CEDEF and doing paperwork to ensure the security of Vongola. Daemon would be with Elena, both in the garden looking at each other with happiness and love.

Even Cozart would be around, with his guardians and it'll be a day of peace. Both of them protecting the city that they swore to protect.

Then the image would break and Tsuna would blink his eyes and see that he was in his room. He wasn't Giotto but a young boy, and Tsuna would feel a deep hole in his heart. He would be reminded of the days that were gone because of his past mistakes. How he had to run away and could only let Daemon destroy Vongola with Ricardo. There would be problems and probably misunderstandings between the future generations of the Shimon family and Vongola, but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Giotto ran away to Japan and changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada, and created a family. As he silently was filled with guilt, the next generations of the Vongola would be fixing up his mistakes that he couldn't fix.

Meeting Reborn, the greatest hitman, he heard about Vongola being part of the Mafia. How it was not a vilagante group that it once was, and was now filled with blood and corpses. As Giotto he hadn't been blind to what Ricardo was doing, but he trusted him.

Now here he was, staring at himself. His hands that used to be calloused and filled with tiny scars because of fighting to _protect,_ was now just small feminine looking hands. Not calloused, no scars showing his past fights, none of that. It was instead just soft skin, and it'll stay that way.

 _If I could, I wish I could change Vongola back to how it used to be. If I could, but if it couldn't be changed back, then once as Vongola Primo, I would not hesitate to burn it to the ground._

* * *

Hayato have taken to accompany Tsuna with his daily run around the town. _Not like I could do much now,_ Tsuna would think. He would have a usual exercise routine, but lately, he could only finish a run around the town before feeling the need to go back to the house and do some damage control between Ieyasu and Reborn.

 _Like water and oil the two of them,_ Tsuna would think with exasperation.

"Hayato, after school, can you come over to help me with some of the homework?" Tsuna asked Hayato when they were walking to school. Hayato looked over to Tsuna, with eyes filled with respect and determination.

"Of course, Tsuna-sama! I would be glad to help you with homework," Hayato replied with enthusiasm and Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks a lot Hayato," Tsuna said and they continued on with a comfortable silence to Nanimori Middle School.

"Good morning Kusakabe," Tsuna called over when he passed by the school gates, and headed to the Disciplinary Office with Hayato to his right side.

"Morning Sawada!" Kusakabe replied back.

 _A normal morning, the only difference is there's someone accompanying me,_ Tsuna thought. Tsuna hadn't really noticed, but he was lonely. Even with Kyoya, it didn't do much to fill up the gap in his chest, having Hayato helped him feel less lonely. It wasn't the same with his other best friends in the past, but it was enough to make Tsuna feel content.

"Hayato, I'm grateful you're my best friend," Tsuna told Hayato with sincerity before he started to work on the pile of paperwork Kyoya left for him.

In the distance, he heard delinquents getting beat up by the boy. Well that's normal, at least Kyoya tolerates Hayato.

Tsuna didn't need to look up to see Hayato giving Tsuna a big smile, filled with happiness and with relief of actually being needed in someone's life.

 _One thing G and Hayato have in common is that they are both lonely, and are always willing to show that they could_ do _something to ensure that I'll be their friend and I wouldn't leave._

Hayato took some papers from Tsuna and helped him sign the pile. Only asking if there was a specific signature and Tsuna showed him the signature that the Disciplinary Committee used and Hayato was quick to learn it.

A comfortable silence filled the room, until a distant scream of REBOOOORRRNNNNN! Tsuna chuckled, the dying will bullet and the stripping part is very entertaining to watch sometimes. Looking over the window, Ieyasu was once again running into the school at full speed, Sasagawa Ryohei running behind him screaming EXTREEEMEE.

"Tsuna-sama, I finished the paperwork," Hayato told Tsuna as Tsuna finished his last paper. It helped that there were now two people doing the work, it'll take Tsuna the whole day to finish it. Probably two days, since he couldn't skip class, Hayato was a great help.

"I'm done here too, thanks a lot Hayato," Tsuna smiled up at Hayato, while Hayato grew a dog tail and dog ears and eyes shining.

"No problem Tsuna-sama! If you asked, I would finish all of the paperwork for you!" Hayato exclaimed and Tsuna laughed. Without a doubt Hayato would do that for Tsuna, but Tsuna wasn't going to do that. The paperwork is his duty, and he was pushing it already having Hayato help him with it. So he might as well try to finish his portion or Kyoya would have his head for having someone else do it for him.

"We should get to class," Tsuna said as he stretched out of his seat.

* * *

P.E. Tsuna's most hated class. Well, he didn't really _hate it_ it's more like he hates the fact that people bicker over who's going to take him on a team.

Team leaders screaming, "We don't want to lose," and "You get Dame-Tsuna," it was really annoying to hear. Hayato was doing something and was currently skipping the class, it left Tsuna lonely and at the same time vulnerable.

Ieyasu was on the other team, also arguing that he didn't want Tsuna on his team, but then in his all saving grace, Yamamoto Takeshi came.

"Hey guys, we should have him on our team," Takeshi interrupted the argument. Everyone looked at him in disbelief and with uncertainty.

"You sure Yamamoto? He'll make the team lose," one guy said, and Takeshi merely smiled, the smile Asari would give when he wanted everything to settle down.

"Yeah, if anything I'll help score as many points as we can!" Takeshi smiled, it looked somewhat strained, but it was real at the same time. _Reminds me when I brought up the topic of Asari's flute to Asari._

"Well if you say so Yamamoto," the other teammates said.

In the end, his team lost and many people looked at him with anger. "You're the reason we lost, you might as well be the one to clean up," they sneered at them. Ieyasu stayed behind, along with Takeshi.

Tsuna was silent as he cleaned the gym, but he heard Ieyasu and Takeshi talking to one another.

"Hey, Ieyasu, can you help me with something?" Takeshi asked Ieyasu who wasn't really doing much to help with the cleaning. Ieyasu looked at Takeshi with a raised brow and slowly nodded his head.

"Sure," Ieyasu replied. Not looking the least bit interested in the conversation, but Takeshi didn't mind. It seemed like he was desperate for someone to listen to his problems.

"I'm not improving in my baseball skills, and I've been practicing as much as I can. But it's not doing anything all that different, and lately you've been doing some cool stuff. So do you know what I should do?" Takeshi asked with a small amount of plea.

Ieyasu looked at Takeshi, with an expression that was filled with discomfort. As he didn't know what to really say, and also didn't really care at the same time.

"Try harder, I guess?" Ieyasu replied pathetically. Takeshi had a downcast look and then returned his smile looking strained.

"Yeah, I guess I should do that. Thanks for listening to me, Ieyasu," Takeshi replied with a fake sort of cheer. Tsuna looked over and felt his intuition screaming at him. Ieyasu looked awkward, but when he saw Tsuna looking he glared at him.

"Whatever, I'm going now." Ieyasu said and proceeded to walk back home. Takeshi looked tired as if the information Ieyasu gave him was not the answer he was looking for. Tsuna decided to hesitantly take a step forward.

"Uh, Yamamoto-san, I'm finished with cleaning," Tsuna said and then mentally slapped himself in the face. _That's the most stupid way to start a conversation,_ Tsuna scolded himself.

Takeshi looked at him with surprise, as if he just noticed that Tsuna was there and smiled.

"Oh okay! Well I'll see you later Tsuna!" Takeshi said walking off. Tsuna stared at the spot that Takeshi was at, before he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him.

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato's voice echoed and Tsuna chuckled. But the feeling in his gut would not go away, it was churning in a very uncomfortable manner, and he just knew that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The sky was cloudy and Tsuna couldn't shake off the feeling of fear. He looked over to Hayato, and he was giving Tsuna a worried look.

"Are you okay Tsuna-sama?" Hayato asked worriedly, and Tsuna nodded. He bit his lip, _I should tell Hayato.._

"I guess you could say I'm being paranoid, but I have this feeling that there's something bad going to happen," Tsuna told Hayato. Hayato put his hands on his chin and hummed, face scrunched in thought.

"I don't think you're being paranoid Tsuna-sama," Hayato replied back, but couldn't explain Tsuna's feeling either.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen today," Tsuna murmured under his breath, but this feeling had helped him in his life as Giotto and saved him multiple times, so he couldn't just ignore the feeling.

* * *

"Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!" Someone came running into the classroom, out of breath and looking frantic. Then everything jumped into action, everyone ran out of the classroom and ran straight to the roof.

Tsuna looked at Hayato and without a second thought; they both ran to the roof also.

 _I knew something bad was going to happen,_ Tsuna thought. Pushing through the crowd, Tsuna finally made it to the front.

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna shouted. Takeshi was standing behind the fence, giving Tsuna a dead eyed look. His arm was broken, which was from practicing way too much, and Tsuna looked at him with concern.

"Oh, it's Dame-Tsuna; you should know how I feel right?" Takeshi said to Tsuna and Tsuna shook his head.

"No, you and I are different Yamamoto-san …" Tsuna replied looking Takeshi in the eyes. Takeshi glared at Tsuna, eyes darkening further.

"Oh I see, you're the great Tsuna now, it was wrong of me to think you would understand how I feel," Takeshi mocked. Tsuna took a deep breath and stared at Takeshi, eyes turning a dark orange. He stared at Takeshi with determination.

"I said that because you can put effort into everything. I admire you because you can talk to people and smile at everything, I can't do that. Also the fact that you make friends with anyone, I'm jealous of that." Tsuna said, his voice slowly shying down. He didn't know how to properly say the words; it's been awhile since he did speeches.

Takeshi looked speechless and he looked at Tsuna, before a small smile broke out. He looked at the ground and saw that it looked farther than it had before. He slowly decided to get up from the fence, but the fence was rusty to begin with and suddenly Takeshi was falling down. Tsuna quickly reacted; he grabbed Takeshi's hand and gripped as hard as he could.

But even with his grip, Tsuna was slowly slipping and internally panicked. Hayato grabbed Tsuna trying to help with pulling Takeshi up.

"Don't let go Takeshi! We'll get you up," Tsuna said, his voice strained because he wasn't all that strong, but had the stamina to keep trying to pull Takeshi up. He was grateful for Hayato helping him, and slowly, but surely they got Takeshi up the roof.

All three of them sprawled on the ground, but they all started to laugh.

"Thanks you guys," Takeshi said, his voice breathless and filled with some adrenaline, but it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Tsuna looked at the sky and smiled, this is what he longed for. It's not perfect, it's not the whole thing, but he's slowly getting the thing he yearned for, friendships that'll last till death.

* * *

Takeshi, Hayato, and Tsuna all walked home together, and in the end decided to camp out at Tsuna's house to do homework together.

* * *

Reborn was irritated. He was irritated at Ieyasu because he wasn't passing any of the test Reborn threw at him, and then there was Tsuna, he was putting a hole in all of Reborn's plans.

Tsuna may be somewhat of a Dame, even though he had an average intellect and an average in physical, he could deal with that. He dealt with Dino, he could fix dame, but he could not fix arrogance and ignorance.

Ieyasu was nothing like a boss, if anything, he wasn't doing all the things that Reborn expected him to do. Recruit Gokudera Hayato, but in the end Hayato pledged loyalty to Tsuna when Ieyasu left Hayato to die. Try to recruit Yamamoto Takeshi, but in the end blew it up when he showed no interest in being friends with him.

Ieyasu couldn't recruit Hibari Kyoya as a possible cloud guardian because Kyoya was loyal to Tsuna. They were childhood friends to begin with.

Sasagawa Ryohei is a possibility for a sun guardian, but with the way Ieyasu is treating Kyoko, it'll be an iffy chance that Ryohei would stay with Ieyasu. The mist and lighting guardian is still in deciding, but at this rate, Ieyasu would not have any guardians.

"Tch," Reborn felt frustrated. Ieyasu was a sky element, but he wasn't the boss that Nono imagined. Ieyasu would be just like Xanxus, he'll destroy Vongola. Ieyasu also didn't have the charisma to gather people into his group; he was too arrogant and only really cared about himself.

Reborn knew the rule between twins, the younger one was the spare, but when Reborn looked at Tsuna, he see's all of Nono's ideals coming to life from this boy. But Reborn couldn't do anything about it, Iemitsu was adamant about Tsuna staying out of the Mafia because his dear little Tuna-fish would not survive in the Mafia. Also, he would use the reason that Tsuna didn't have any sky flames, and Nono would agree with that. Ieyasu had pure sky flames; he would be the one leader that'll bring Vongola back to its former glory.

What Reborn sees, Ieyasu wouldn't do that. He'll most likely cause Vongola to fall harder into the Mafia, and Reborn would fail into making him into a Vongola Boss.

Ieyasu have similar characteristics to the bosses from Secondo through Ottavo, they all relied on aggressive ways to prove their point. Nono trusted Reborn to make Ieyasu a Vongola boss, a boss with similar ideals that Primo had. Nono may be trying to remake Vongola to how it once was, but that did not mean he did not use aggressive ways to prove his point.

Reborn promised Nono that he would make the Vongola Decimo candidate, Ieyasu, Vongola material. Not the Vongola that used violent means to prove their point, a Vongola boss that is willing to protect the weak, a kind hearted and charismatic boss.

Reborn looked at Tsuna who was sitting in his room with Takeshi and Hayato, doing homework and laughing together.

There was something about Tsuna that Reborn could not put his finger on, as if Tsuna knew more than he showed. Tsuna dragged people in with his kind smiles, not many people see it, but when Tsuna is with Takeshi and Hayato it's a bright smile.

Sometimes Tsuna eyes will be filled with a wistful look. As if he missed something that was similar to the things around him.

Yes, Tsuna was interesting, and Reborn would rather train him than Ieyasu. Reborn looked at Ieyasu who was in his room doing homework, scowling and glaring at the wall where Tsuna's room was.

 _It might be time to call Nono and ask him if we could change candidates._ Reborn thought, at the rate this is going, Ieyasu might as well be the spare and Tsuna would be the boss. _If only Tsuna was the older brother and Ieyasu was the younger brother, then this would be less stressful as it is._

Reborn did not like failure, but with Ieyasu, he might fail and break a promise with Nono also.

* * *

 **Okay! I did it. I think this chapter is somewhat okay. To be honest it wasn't what I wanted, but I think this is good. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and also I have a question.**

 **For the Vongola rings, is the first generations soul in the rings or is it their will, because I always thought that since Giotto along with the first generation guardian, their will would have a bigger impact because they were the original owners. I guess you could say their souls are there, but is it just their will?**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next time,**

 **DestinyButterfly signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ideas and more ideas keep flying into my brain. I think I have a distant idea on what will end, and everything!**

 **This chapter feels very choppy tbh, and I'm not sure on how to do the future arc. I might not add it –shrugs- (I'm probably lying LOl).**

 **Still it's not really edited, so like please excuse all this mess of a work – I did not notice that this chapter was done tbh- but I hope this is a good read.**

 **I don't own anything; everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"Stop being so foolish Primo! Vongola must become stronger; your ideals will only make Vongola weaker." Daemon's voice echoed in the office. His whole frame shaking in anger and frustration, he stared at Giotto with disdain._

 _Giotto stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He closed his eyes._

 _"The whole reason Vongola was created was to protect the weak. We are a vigilante group, not a Mafia organization," Giotto reasoned with a tight voice. Resigned to the fact that Daemon is trying to change the ways of Vongola, and tired of not being able to make him understand._

 _"Your thoughts will only cause problems, we should only think about ourselves, along with how to make us_ stronger _so we can protect_ ourselves. _That's how Vongola should be!" Daemon retorted back and Giotto._

 _Giotto stayed quiet, not bothering to try to change Daemon's thoughts, he loved all of his guardians, but they all had their different thoughts._

 _"Fine, but mark my words, at the rate we are going, Vongola will only crumble to the ground," Daemon stormed out of the room with a frustrated huff. Giotto looked at the door that was slammed shut, eyes tired. He could only hope that things will not escalate any further, but his intuition ringed at him, warning him that this is just the beginning of everything._

 _Looking down to the Vongola ring on his finger, the rainbow colored ring with the Vongola Famiglia on it. Reminding him of all his friends and all of his decisions, his face morphed into a frown._

 _"I can only hope that everything will be okay," Giotto's murmured._

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw that there was barely any light coming into the room. The sun wasn't fully up yet, only letting out small rays of light to the world. Tsuna sighed; he pushed himself up from the bed.

 _An old memory…_ Tsuna thought, it was the time before Daemon started to do things behind his back. Of course he wasn't ignorant to it, but he couldn't do anything about it. He trusted Daemon; he was still his guardian, even if he betrayed Vongola and changed it into a Mafia Famiglia.

A loud boom shook the house; it came from Ieyau's room.

"I'm going to be late!" Ieyasu screamed, he also tripped to put on his clothes if the loud thud wasn't an indicator of that.

"So loud in the morning," Tsuna murmured, voice filled with amusement. He pulled himself up and put on his clothes for school.

Finishing up his regular morning routine, Tsuna opened his door, and took a step outside. Only to be pushed a few steps back.

"Get out of my way!" Ieyasu's voice passed Tsuna, and Tsuna just sighed. He then continued on walking downstairs to see Hayato and Takeshi sitting at the dinner table.

"Morning Tsuna-sama!" Hayato greeted cheerfully, his face lighting up when he caught sight of Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted, a big smile on his face. Tsuna smiled back, Ieyasu's face was red with irritation and confusion.

"Ara, Ie-kun, you're up early," Nana said, looking up from cooking breakfast. Ieyasu scowled, and he turned to Reborn.

"Reborn!" Ieyasu yelled, and Tsuna continued to walk to the dinner table, "You woke me up too early!"

"Baka-Ieyasu, a Mafia boss always wakes up early," Reborn replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

And cue more shouting from Ieyasu, Tsuna sighed. It was too early in the morning for this.

Ieyasu threw himself on the chair, glaring at the table as if it personally offended him.

"What are you two doing here?" Ieyasu sneered at Takeshi and Hayato, which caused Hayato to retaliate with a scowl on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Tsuna-sama, you stupid clone!" Hayato yelled, Takeshi just laughed and smiled, even though he gave Ieyasu a look.

"Yeah, we're both here for Tsuna!" Takeshi smiled agreeing with Hayato's answer.

"Why would you be here for Dame-Tsuna?" Ieyasu asked, his tone turning harsh. Nana brought the food, but the room had grown rather tense. Tsuna twitched uncomfortably. This was one of the reasons that Tsuna hated having Ieyasu waking up early in the mornings. Yeah, it was a good habit, but it seems to make the room all tense and awkward.

"Well, it's because Tsuna is our friend," Takeshi said, his voice still had a cheerful tone into it, but his eyes were suddenly very cold. He was glaring at Ieyasu, but it didn't look like it.

"Baka-Ieyasu, eat your breakfast," Reborn's voice sliced through the atmosphere as he kicked Ieyasu in the head. The room became lighter, and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't control this type of situations without causing more arguments to arise.

"Reborn get your own food!" Ieyasu yelled, and Reborn just smirked.

"A Mafia boss should always be alert," Reborn replied back, which resulted in Ieyasu to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's get going Hayato, Takeshi," Tsuna said getting up from the table after he finished eating. He pushed his chair in and from the corner of his eyes he saw Takeshi and Hayato doing the same action.

* * *

It's one of the rare days where Tsuna doesn't have to stay afterschool for the Disciplinary Committee. It was also rare for Hayato and Takeshi to not be with Tsuna at the same time, but today they were busy. Takeshi had baseball practice, and Hayato had to restock on his dynamites, so that left Tsuna to go home by himself.

Of course Tsuna doesn't go home quickly, deciding to head to the café. He sat on the outside tables, only hearing the silent chattering between friends who met up daily afterschool.

Suddenly a flash of white appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Hello~," the person said. His hair white as snow, and a purple tattoo under his right eye, with purple eyes to go along with it, "nice to meet you."

Tsuna shuddered, a feeling of trepidation was approaching him and a feeling that he should know who this person in front of him is.

"Hello," Tsuna said wary of the person in front of him. Everything in him was screaming for him to leave and _run_. This person is not safe, but at the same time, there was a voice telling him that his person was also safe. This didn't make sense at all.

The person sat down on the seat in front of Tsuna, eating a marshmallow and staring at Tsuna as if he was a magnificent person to stare at.

"I'm Byakuran," he says voice cheerful, and eyes closing with a smile on his face.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna," Tsuna replied.

"Mmm~, I already know," Byakuran said eyes opening and amusement was clear in his eyes.

 _How can you already know?_ Tsuna thought, he never met Byakuran before, so how can he know his name?

"Is that so…" Tsuna said, shifting uncomfortably. This person was making him uncomfortable, but there was a feeling telling him that they were supposed to meet.

"Aww, it seems like I don't have any time to stay and chat with you Tsunayoshi," Byakuran said, smile never leaving his face as he looked at Tsuna as a predator to its prey.

Suddenly Byakuran pushed his way into his personal space, white hair filled his vision and narrowed purple eyes are in front of him. Byakuran moved so fast that Tsuna didn't see him move to come close to him.

Only a second passed and-

"I'll see you again, Tsunayoshi," Byakuran said before laughing. He walked away and Tsuna was left in bemusement. Tsuna shivered, dread was piling in his stomach, and he felt a feeling of unease wave past him. He felt like this won't be the last time he meets Byakuran, as if this was just the beginning.


End file.
